


Sentence Served

by starkind



Series: All The WIPs In One Place [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: “What are you here for?”“Tax evasion.”“That's dumb.”“I was dead for over seven years.”“Until you weren't. That's a really dumb trick to save taxes, buddy.”
Relationships: Tony Stark & Bruce Wayne
Series: All The WIPs In One Place [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140476
Kudos: 22





	Sentence Served

**Author's Note:**

> I never watched Prison Break or any similar shows. Maybe that is why this idea only ever made it this far.

Their first meeting was instant, mutual dislike.

At the commotion in front of his cell, Tony glimpsed up from where he sat at the bolted-on metal bench at the equally bolted-on metal table, reading a book. A new inmate was brought in, handcuffed and wearing the standard tan jail jumpsuit, the number on his breast pocket and back reading 05271939. He was a pretty boy through and through – tall and broad-shouldered, with dark hair and piercing eyes.

He would not last a single week, Tony mused with a somewhat cocky smirk and turned a page, eyes drifting back to the paragraph he had left off. Since inmates were only allowed access to books twice a month, Tony had been lucky to borrow something at all. Even if the book sucked, just like his whole situation.

Rikers Island in New York had a tough reputation. Despite plans by the mayor to be closed down for good, the General Population section with all sentenced male inmates was overcrowded like never before.

Tony had arrived two months ago, screwed over by none other than his CFO Obadiah Stane who, apparently, had done some pretty pathetic money laundering on the side. It was CEO Stark, however, who ended up being sentenced to ten months as the primary initiator of his company's shady business. Tony knew his assistant and friend Pepper was fervently looking for a way to exonerate him as soon as possible.

Despite having an armada of the best lawyers around at their beck and call, it nevertheless meant serving time for an indefinite amount of weeks - or months, if Tony was extremely out of luck.

The door got slammed shut and locked and Tony was left alone with his new cellmate. Said man looked around, taking the sparse environment in. Their cell was the size of an average people's bathroom, with two bunk beds, a sink and a toilet, a table and a bench, and two cupboards. When he made a move towards the lower bed, Tony made a tutting noise and put his book down.

“First rule around here: Lowest number means the right of primogeniture.”

Tony pointed at his 03391963. “Which means I chose the lower bunk and you get what's left.” Newbie 05271939 cast him a blank stare but said nothing and threw his pile of clothes onto the remaining cot. His reticence did not stop Tony from bestowing his best chatty persona onto him.

“The color totally doesn't do it for anybody. Washes you out completely.”

Newbie frowned.

“What?”

Tony pointed at their mutual jumpsuits.

“Tan has such a geriatric vibe, I don't know.”

Predictably, the newbie remained quiet once more, so Tony made another attempt at conversation.

“What are you here for?”

“Tax evasion.”

“That's dumb.”

The guy's eyes narrowed in vexation.

“I was dead for over seven years.”

It came off as a growl. Tony gave a lopsided grin and tilted his head.

“Until you weren't. That's a really dumb trick to save taxes, buddy.”

The guy's jaw worked.

“It wasn't a trick.”

And that was how their first attempt at conversation went.


End file.
